Rage Dancing Victor
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Victor is still upset about Sparky's passing, and he goes into the forest and dances his anger out of him, and his parents and Elsa witness the whole thing. Inspired by the warehouse scene from 'Footloose'.


**A/N: Okay, I had the most hilarious idea that Victor did what Ren from 'Footloose' did in the warehouse after Sparky's death and his parents couldn't help him feel better, so he is yes, rage dancing! The song is called 'Never' by 'Moving Pictures' from the original 1984 movie 'Footloose' and the lyrics to the song will be in parentheses, and they will be in bold italics. Enjoy.**

Normal P.O.V.

Victor was in tears. His best pal, and pet, Sparky was run over by a car, leaving Victor totally broken-hearted and broken spirited. He was so sick of everyone telling him 'Sorry for your loss, but he'll always be with you in your heart'. That was the exact same thing his parents said to him the night after the funeral, but it did no help to calm the boy down.

He sat in the back yard with his head buried in his arms and let his tears soak his sleeves. Victor's mother, Susan noticed this and sat down next to Victor.

"Son, I don't know why you're so upset about Sparky's death. I know he was your only and best friend, but that's no excuse to cry all the time and blame yourself for all this happening" Susan patted her son's back and Victor then kicked his shoe into the grass.

"It's not fair! Sparky should be here with me, instead buried in that cemetery. And I don't want Sparky in my heart, mom, I want him here by my side" Victor got up and wiped his tears away and opened the door to the front yard.

"Victor, where are you going?" Susan called out. The scientific, solitary child turned around with and angry disappointed look and spoke.

"I need to go to my quiet place, mom" he slammed the door and walked past Elsa's uncle's yard to see Elsa sitting on the porch, giving a sympathetic wave to him. Victor didn't notice and picked his bike and rode away into the forest of New Holland.

An hour and a half of riding, he got off his bike into a clearing with lots of dead trees and dead grass and there were clouds above him. Victor kicked his bike to the ground and slammed his fists against the trunk of one of the trees and he gave and angry expression while he let some tears fall free.

**(Okay, this is where the music starts to play)**

Victor then started to dance his anger away, and it was really helping.

**(I feel your heart, it's beating time with mine)**

Victor did a back flip and landed on a tree trunk that was chopped down.

**(You thought love, love, love was on the line)**

He spun around and slid down the tree trunk down to a standing burnt dead tree, and twerking against it **(A/N: XD, I couldn't resist)**

**(He holds you down, but I know you want to run)**

He stopped twerking against the tree and started to shuffle on some dead flowers that were on the dead field of grass.

**(But you're hot, hot, loaded like a gun)**

Victor then started to do what Edgar and Nassor liked to call 'The Harlem Shake' like they did at recess.

**(Oh, you feel oh so trapped and confused)**

The young ten year old then bashed his hands against another tree only he kept banging on the tree with his left fist and tapped his right foot on the wet dirt.

**(Start with nothing, you've got nothing to lose)**

He ran his fingers through his thick black hair and started to shake his head and body from right to left.

**(You can never, never, never ever, never, never, never, never ever hide your heart)**

He then ran towards the fallen tree and did a front flip over it and did a somersault as he landed.

**(Don't ever, ever, ever try)**

He the spun around in circles in the same place he stood, and left a circular shoe mark from where he stood. But unknown to him, that his parents and Elsa had followed him and hit behind a huge rock.

**(If you don't give your heart wings, you'll never, never, never ever, never, never, never ever fly)**

Victor took his shirt, revealing his tank top that he always wore underneath, and threw it against a tree and ran up the tree and did a back flip and landed on a huge rock that was separate from the one his parents and classmate hid behind.

**(Epic guitar solo!)**

He did another jump, but he spread his arms in the air like a bird and caught onto one of the branches of the trees and jumped onto a larger branch and started to shuffle some more on that branch.

**(Break down the walls, well you've got to cut the ****ties)**

The now friendless boy jumped off the branch the same way he jumped off the rock and did yet another somersault as he landed on the ground and was in the middle of two trees that were close to one another, and he stood in the middle.

**(Well, there's pain, pain burning in your eyes)**

He placed his hand on one tree and his other hand on the other and he shook his hips from left to right with an angry look.

**(It's time to fight, well it's time for tearing free)**

Victor cartwheeled away from in between him and twerked against another dead tree. **(A/N: LOL more twerking!)**

** (Well come, come running straight to me)**

He stopped with the twerking and did gymnastics style flips on one of the stronger branches of the trees.

**(Ooh you know he don't love you like I do)**

Victor jumped off the branch and landed on that tree trunk that had fallen. He slid off the trunk and jumped high in the air and spun around and bounced off a tree trunk and did a flip in the air and landed on the rock again.

**(Don't make believe that you don't feel it too)**

Victor's worried family and neighbor were watching with wide eyes and agape jaws. Elsa had brought her Super 8 camera with her so that she was filming Victor's dancing.

**(You can never, never, never ever, never, never, never, never ever hide your heart)**

Victor did some more of the Harlem shake on the rock and did a front flip and landed on the ground and handed his fists against a tree and tapped his foot again as he banged on the trunk with both his fists.

**(Don't ever, ever, ever, ever try. Whoa oh, no)**

He ran his fingers through his hair again and swung his hips from left to right and did some front and back pelvic thrusts in between.

**(If you don't give your heart wings, you'll never, never, never, never fly)**

Victor then spun around and stopped giving off peace signs as he had his hands in the air. He took several deep breaths and spoke to himself.

"I feel a little better about it now" he picked his shirt off the ground, dusted off and put it back on. He was humming the song he was visualizing himself dancing to in his head as he picked up his bike and rode away.

Meanwhile, Susan, Ben, and Elsa were shocked and stunned all the same. Elsa stopped recording the dancing and she looked to Victor's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein, did you just see that?" they nodded and said in unison.

"Our son, is an expert rage dancer" Elsa looked at the camera and wondered if Victor would have a shot of internet fame if she posted the footage on You-tube.

**A/N: There ya have it, Victor did everything from shuffling, to twerking, to the Harlem shake. And Elsa caught it all on tape and she's considering posting it on You-tube! Awesome! Please review, thanks.**


End file.
